Just Us
by ComicsCorner
Summary: After Tony snaps he is brought to the soul realm where he finds Natasha and shares one final conversation with her and relays an important message she needs to hear...they won.


"And I am Iron Man."

*SNAP*

Never before had Tony felt so powerful in that one moment. To feel the power of an entire universe flowing through him. He had been amazed at the strength he processed to carry out the final blow, to finish the mission, to conclude the endgame. After the flash the pain vanished, the darkness overcame Tony pulling him away from reality.

The stillness…the absolute stillness of everything after that, it could hardly be described.

When he opened his eyes, his body lurched up not expecting the change of scenery, not expecting himself to feel so calm. His battle-worn armor had faded away to leave him in his suits under armor. Tony no longer tasted blood in his mouth and no longer could he feel his head throbbing. It only took one look for him to know that he wasn't where he had been only a few moments ago.

As far as the eye could see there stood a wide-open landscape filled with a warm amber glow with light clouds of the same hue, as if the entire area was being engulfed by a sunset. Honestly, it was miraculously beautiful.

Where he was, he had no possible idea…no guess he could make would even be in the same ballpark. The energy from the stones mixed with some form of alien, space magic that may be far beyond his understanding is no doubt holding him here. So, could all of this be heaven, hell or some form of in-between limbo? Honestly, he could have ended up in either.

Tony took a moment to collect himself, recalling what had just occurred while he took his time to look around his new surroundings. There were no other signs of life, no buildings or identifiable landmarks. Surprisingly he didn't feel trapped or scared, instead, his mind actually felt at peace…for once in his life. This place…whatever it is felt safe…warm as if no conflict or chaos had ever touched it. Tony wasn't sure for how long he had been walking, had he been moving at all? Tony canvased his surroundings one more time, trying to find any sign to help indicate where he is, spinning on his heels he paused when he took note of a blurred object off in the distance, He didn't care if his eyes couldn't properly make it out, it was a sign of something that could possibly give him answers and that was a start. Tony only took one step and he found himself there before he could even blink twice. He would have looked back to recall how far the distance had been but his eyes caught the attention of what he had assumed stood there. It was a well-constructed arch canopy, the pillars engraved with some form of writing he couldn't read and wouldn't attempt to do so.

But underneath the structure stood a figure. At least Tony assumed it was a person, the distinction hadn't been clear until he came much closer to the figure yet continued to keep his distance just in case. The figure made no attempt to notice him, of course, they may be completely unaware of his presence. He froze stiff when the figure steadied into a crystal-clear image to reveal someone, he knew all too well.

"Nat?"

Tony's voice almost broke upon recognizing the outline of his friend. It couldn't be her. Tony couldn't begin to guess where he is, but he knew very well that Natasha Romanoff is dead and he soon would be too… there is no fighting that, every fiber in his body told him so.

When she turned to face the one who had called her name her face became so relieved, so happy to see him or perhaps happy to see anyone at all. Her eyes then saddened as her lips trembled as if suddenly realizing why her friend was here with her…if he's here with her it only meant one thing. "Did…did we do it?" She sounded so afraid to know. Had hoped more than anything that the ones she loves had succeeded in what she had helped set in motion, what she had selflessly given her life for.

"Yeah." Tony sighed, sounding both relieved and astonished about the outcome. "We did."

Natasha gave a small nod as her lips trembled into a weak smile when she had to know the answer to one more question. "What did it cost?" She asked weakly, dreading the answer that he was about to give her.

But Tony simply took her hand and with a squeeze and replied contently, "Just us."

Those two words both broke and lifted Natasha Romanoff's heart. She knew what Tony had sacrificed, what he would never see again. But Tony could see on her face just how grateful she was. He only wished he could find the words to express how blessed he had felt for her sacrifice and to have known her. But he knew that she knew…something deep inside him said so. The two came into a tight embrace for the last time. Tony didn't know how long he was meant to be here, but he could feel that it's soon to end. The two friends look at each other hearts and eyes filled with gratitude and thankfulness. Natasha had felt so alone here, would have given anything to see the others again one last time, but this message from Tony had done more than enough to put her at ease. And with that Natasha held her friend for as long as possible until he faded away leaving her alone once again.

Natasha settled herself against one of the pillars of the pavilion, gazing out to the stunning view around her before closing her tired eyes.


End file.
